Consumer health information is growing in importance and popularity, with computer networks such as the Internet providing a growing share of the information. It is estimated that health issues are addressed at tens of thousands of online sites with potentially millions of pages of health-related works or content. With a general lack of clinical and editorial standards for health-related content, lay consumers without specific medical training, and even trained medical professionals, can have relatively little success in finding desired or relevant information among such vast resources.
Moreover, given the extremely personal nature of health, most individuals have minimal interest in browsing materials that have no relevance to their health or the health of their families. Yet most of the health information available at conventional network (e.g., Internet) sites or portals addresses only general topics. Such information seldom has any particular relevance to individual users. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved way of obtaining relevant health-related information over computer networks such as the Internet.
Much of the health information that is available is generally clinical information about the health conditions. In many instances, however, such clinical information does not fully convey the effects and consequences of some health conditions, particularly for lay individuals without medical training. Accordingly, many people would be interested in discussing their health conditions with other people that have those conditions. For people having both common and uncommon health conditions, the ability to discuss the condition with others who are in similar circumstances can provide levels of understanding and information that are not otherwise readily available. However, health privacy prevents many such people from contacting each other. Also, some health conditions are relative uncommon, which can further complicate the ability of people with similar health conditions to identify and to contact each other.
The present invention provides systems, methods, and computer software by which multiple users at network-connected computers establish communication with each other according to personal health history information. Each user typically is a lay individual without specific medical training. The computer network may be private or public and may be a local area network or a wide area network. For example, the computer network may include the Internet.
In one implementation, each of multiple users provides personal health history information over the Internet to a personalized health communication system. The personal health information may, relate to a variety of personal and health conditions, which may include medical diagnoses like diabetes, high blood pressure, pneumonia, or pregnancy, or any current or past health problem like poor vision, chronic joint pain, cancer, or alcoholism, etc., and other health and personal information.
At least one user defines personal health message receiving criteria for determining messages to be received from other users who meet the personal health message receiving criteria. With regard to the personal health message receiving criteria, the user is referred to as a message receiving user. The personal health message receiving criteria are stored on a computer in association with identifying information for the message receiving user. The personal health message receiving criteria include typically plural personal health-related factors that are included in the personal health information collected about the user. The personal health message receiving criteria indicate combinations of personal health characteristics about which the user is willing to communicate with other users.
At least one user defines personal health message transmitting criteria for directing a selected message to other users whose personal health message receiving criteria match the personal health message transmitting criteria. With regard to the personal health message transmitting criteria, the user is referred to as a message transmitting user. The personal health message transmitting criteria are stored on a computer in association with identifying information for the message transmitting user.
The personal health message transmitting criteria include typically plural personal health-related factors that are included in the personal health information collected about each user. The personal health message transmitting criteria represent characteristics of a message receiving user with whom the message transmitting user would like to communicate. The message transmitting user also submits a message (e.g., an e-mail message) for transmission to message receiving users with personal health message receiving criteria that conform to the personal health message transmitting criteria.
The message receiving users with personal health message receiving criteria that conform to the personal health message transmitting criteria are then identified, and the message of the message transmitting user is transmitted to the message receiving user. In one implementation, the personal health communication system maintains in confidence the identity and personal health history of both the transmitting and receiving users.
The present invention provides communication between users, commonly lay users without specific medical training, based upon the personal health characteristics of the users. The identity and personal health information of the users are maintained in confidence. As a result, people with shared health conditions may communicate with each other to exchange information about their health conditions, how those conditions affect their lives and which treatments and therapies have been most effective in treating their condition or symptoms of their illness.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.